Alien Boy
by CodeNameTapida
Summary: With his kingdom on the brink of destruction, his parents send him away to a neighbouring galaxy only to be set of course by the onslaught of a deadly meteor shower and to crash straight into an unknown planet on the other side of the universe. He's scared for his life but with the help from an unexpected friend, will he be able to beat his anxieties and hide amongst humanity?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 (Tweek)_

Everything around him merged into one flashing image as his ship bounced off rock from rock, setting his escape pod way off course and straight for a completely unknown planet. The black of an endless void quickly fading into one of blue, green and white as the tip of his ship started to overheat. Dull, green chipped and burned off on the sides and with the growing intensity of the harsh winds around his shuttle he broke through the atmosphere and fell at impossible speeds to his impending doom. White flew passed him in blurry shapes as he plummeted towards the trees below, pressing and turning all the buttons and knobs he could before clutching the handle that steered the ship so hard his knuckles turned pale. Mismatched pupils darted from side to side as the ground came faster and faster towards him, before finally making impact, sending chunks of dirt and rocks flying in each direction. He brought his arms over his face and braced himself for the upcoming stop, inhaling one last time before his pod slammed into the wall of the shallow hole it had dug from colliding with the earth.

Even though he knew the hit was coming. The force from the impact left him stunned and momentarily in shock as he tried to regain himself, that is of course until the insides of his ship started to puff out inky smoke that slowly clogged his lungs. He frantically waved his hands and slammed a circular button and then flung a switch before popping the glass roof of the cockpit off its hinges and pulled his upper half over the edge of the ship. He coughed till his throat ran dry before attempting to tame his fast breathing only for it to quicken once again as the seriousness of the situation finally set in.

He just crashed landed on an _alien planet, alone, stranded._ His ship was a complete wreck and without the proper tools and material he'd never get it fixed to leave. Scrambling out of the steaming ship he grabbed his shirt where his heart would be and slumped against the hot metal of his mini spacecraft, effectively getting the back of his two toned orange cape covered in dust and bits of dirt. He pushed his palms against his forehead and weaved his fingers through his bright yellow hair out of stress. _This was bad. Very bad._ Untangling his clawed fingers from his mess of hair he tried to recall the steps his mother had taught him to help calm down when he panicked like this. First he had to name five things he could see, which only made him panic that little bit more because _uh, you're on a planet you know almost nothing about_. Ok, maybe trying to calm down like that wasn't the best idea, it always somewhat calmed him down back at home but home was gone now and so was everything else and his parents and friends and- _oh god_.

Seems like thinking wasn't doing him any good right now. He let out a quite cry of distress and huffed in frustration at how absolutely useless he was being at the moment. Freaking out wasn't going to help him with fixing his crash landing, but freaking out just seemed to be the only thing he was good at. Flexing his hands in the hem of his baggy shirt he took a single step forward and immediately darted his head left and right at speeds that shouldn't be healthy for his neck before frowning at how small and helpless he felt in this new world. Deciding that his ship was his main priority, he turned to finally inspect the damage. A long gash on the side right over the wing is what first caught his attention. A dark, purple substance leaked out of the crack and poured out over the slanted surface of the ship's wing and was slowly forming a small puddle at the base of the spacecraft. _Shit shit shit no, uh-_ The oily liquid seeped over the muted colors of the paint that spelled his name on the side of his ship so that only the 'T', 'W' and 'K' could be seen, effectively covering the middle part of his name. For some odd reason he went to try and cup the thick liquid in his hands but pulled them back in the blink of an eye, _ew no_ , he'd never touch that stuff without proper protection, it would make his hands all itchy and he did not need that right now. What was he doing anyways, it's not like keeping the fuel in his hands would do anything, he'd have nowhere to put it and if the fuel tank had broken open he wouldn't even be able to put the fuel back in. _Hnn_ , of course almost everything that could go wrong is going wrong, that's just his luck isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 (Craig)_

Holding his white and brown guinea pig extended in front him, he squished and rubbed her fluffy face with his thumbs. The small rodent let out chirps and purrs of contentment as it's chubby face was given a well deserved massage. Then again, Craig would give Stripe a massage every day of the week if it meant he'd get to hear those cute sounds she always made. He'd never admit that to anyone though, it would be considered taboo coming from someone with his personality, thee Craig Tucker, gushing about his guinea pig and actually showing signs of being human. _Wow, unbelievable_. But now, with his parents gone for an entire week and his annoying sister over at Kyle's house with Karen for a sleepover with Ike, he was free to legitimately be happy about whatever he wanted. Setting Stripe down on his desk he went and got the bowl of lettuce that was in her cage and set it in front of her to eat while he finished the last bit of math homework he had for Monday.

Yes, it was Saturday but he planned on simply relaxing in his room rewatching a bunch of Red Racer episodes tomorrow, and nothing was getting in the way of that. Is what he thought as he caught glimpse of a seemingly large object falling from the starry sky outside his window. He shot up from his desk chair, startling the spotted rodent beside him in the process, and stared out into the reddish skies above. He planted his hands on his desk and leaned over the wood to better see outside, squinting his eyes as the fuming object flew downwards, leaving a trail of dark smoke behind. He gawked as it dove through and behind the trees, landing somewhere in the forest that he could get to from his backyard. He quickly tapped his desk repeatedly, not knowing how to properly express how excited he was with how much time he spends bottling up his emotions. He made some quick humming noises before lowering down to eye level with Stripe, who was still on his desk, and loudly whispered "This is it" then looked back at the now fading plume of smoke. It merged with the clouds and fazed into the redding backdrop of the setting sun, hurrying Craig further.

This was it. This was it! What could possibly be a meteorite from the stars just crashed into what was basically his backyard at this point. With his known love for space he'd be crazy not to check it out. Of course he knew of the safety precautions he'd have to take to actually get up close to it but just seeing an actual rock from outer space would make his whole week. Scooping up his guinea pig and gently placing her back in her pen with her now empty lettuce bowl, he grabbed his iconic blue jacket from the hanger on his door and made his way down the stairs. The only noise besides his hurried footsteps was the chatter from the tv of the overly dramatic characters of whatever show his sister had been watching before she left. Just like Trisha, Craig didn't bother to turn off the living room television and headed straight for the door leading to his backyard. Swinging the door open, he adjusted the ends of his sleeves before turning back around and continuing his trek to the gate that lead to the woods. He undid the latch that held the wooden gate closed and after going through, made sure to securely lock it behind himself. Carrying his feet through the tall, untouched grass, he patted his coat pocket to reassure himself that he had picked up the spare flashlight on his way out. The sun hadn't completely set yet so there was no use for it right now. Trudging through the uncut weeds and overgrown plants, he took one last look at the milky clouds to confirm he was going in the right direction before entering the thick dense of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 (Tweek's pov)_

Tweek was 93 percent sure this was not what his parents wanted when they said they were going to send him to a neighboring planet just a few solar systems away to save his life. The other 7 percent of him was saying that his parents did this on purpose and their planet wasn't actually going to blow up into a million pieces because of a horrible disaster they didn't tell him about until just recently. Of course that wasn't true though, he had seen the giant comet on the radar of his escape pod. He figured that his mom hadn't told him anything about the approaching disaster because she didn't want him to worry too much. Maybe they had it under control but then something popped up and suddenly the planet was at risk? Or maybe they were as clueless as he was and didn't realize it was coming before it was to late? Yeah, one of those had to be it. _Right?_

Eyeing the surrounding woods he pulled up his arm and pressed his index finger to a small screen on his wrist. It lit up a lime green color as it scanned his finger print, beeping afterwards. Beeping a second time, it opened up a glowing, holographic screen that showed text in his alien language. Pictures of Earth animals passed along with more alien text made up of curved and straight lines alike, only stopping when it reaches a certain bipedal animal. " _Dominant species"_ it read it Tweek's mother tongue, followed by a bunch more writing and several pictures of iconic people in history as well as a diagram showing the evolution of the human race. Humans, as they were called, had changed a lot over the years Tweek had found. Going from basically walking on all fours to having complex cognitive abilities. He examined the photos of buildings and such that had been made over time, they definitely had some ways to go structure wise, but he had to say they were pretty well built for their time. Maybe they'd have the parts he'd need to fly after all? _He sure hoped they did,_ or else, he'd never leave this planet. What if they wanted to cut him open for some sort of research? _Oh god! They're gonna tear me to pieces aren't they?_

He grabbed a hold of his golden locks and repressed the urge to violently yank on the hairs, as he would most definitely pull a few strands out with how stressed he was. Thin and thick branches alike waved in the light breeze, their autumn colored leaves softly crinkling together. The previously mentioned ambiance created by the aging vegetation made the air seem eerily empty and Tweek truly felt alone. Why couldn't his parents have at least sent others with him? Why was he supposedly the only one that had to escape the planet? _Or, no uhg no that's not it_. Come on Tweek you're the prince of goddamn Molansidor for fucks sake, pull yourself together! He tried to resurface countless memories of lessons and training he had been going through for all of the last 14 years he had been alive. Going through lecture after lecture, study after study, the majority of it being how to carry out proper leadership and how to become more assertive and independent, although he could remember a few teachings being about how to properly greet neighbouring kingdoms and such during gatherings. But all the gathering shit was useless here, as far as his wristband computer could tell about 'Earth' there was no official kingdom or empire that ruled over the entirety of the population, it was more separate places called 'countries' or 'states' that were often ruled individually? Some were even at war with each other. Tweek just couldn't wrap his head around how this planet functioned, it was so confusing, so, so frustrating and exhausting. He growled at nothing in particular and felt like simply falling over to just sleep for the next few _days_ , but he knew he couldn't. Sighing loudly, he slumped his shoulders and looked up at the menacing sky with squinted eyes, wishing that all of this was just one big crazy dream of his.

In an attempt to loosen up Tweek stretchs his arms out to his sides and then over his head, carefully avoiding those long, pointed ears of his. This relaxes his posture but he's still paranoid about, well, everything at the moment. Finally deciding on what to do, he checks his mini computer again to make sure it has the location of his land bound ship before looking up and putting his padded hands on his hips, mentally going over which direction he should go first. Inhaling deeply,Tweek nodded to himself and turned left before starting a slow and careful trek through the trees, subconsciously taking in all the things around him as he surveyed the grizzly looking bark on the varying trunks of the thick toothpicks growing out of the ground with curious eyes. Self appointing himself as the head tour guide to his one man band, he jokingly muttered under his breath as if he were actually talking to someone else, when really he was just mumbling to himself. Usually, tour guides are supposed to know the place they're touring like the back of their hand, which was the funny part because Tweek knew barely anything about this place, hell he hardly knew anything about the entire fucking planet as a whole. He laughed at that for some reason, it sounded sad and empty. He was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 (Craig's pov)_

Giddy with the thoughts of the fallen space rock, Craig tried his best not to just start running and all but sprint to his destination. Constantly shifting his grip on the flashlight in his hoodie pocket out of anticipation, he occupied his mind by staring at the moving ground and burning holes into whatever he looked at with his intense stare, metaphorically of course, those lasers of his sort of died out when he turned 11. Now he was 13, he didn't miss the sparks that protruded his vision and made him momentarily blind everytime they decided to randomly blast the nearest piece of furniture, after all, they were just a reminder of what those assholes and reeled him into plus they brought him more problems than benefits. His emotionless stare was intimidating enough without the possibility of accidentally killing Clyde when he was annoyed, that would definitely get him into detention. He swung his body to the side to avoid a rather large tree while simultaneously dodging its big roots that dug out of the ground than sunk back in, keeping the same pace the whole way through. He kept his expression neutral even with all the excitement that bubbled in the pit of his stomach, biting the insides of his cheeks, an old habit of his, and sniffed hard to see if he'd be able to smell the smoke he had seen earlier that night. He couldn't, but he didn't put to much thought into it as he was sure he'd be able to detect it in the air when he actually got to the crash site. Nothing about his surroundings changed as he walked, same trees, bushes, bundles of flowers, but Craig didn't mind, he didn't need change in his life to be happy. He was perfectly content with the boring, rather repetitive life he had.

Craig must've walked for a good ten-fifteen minutes, swatting at the bugs now coming out as it got darker around his face before halting abruptly, not because of the sudden faint smell of something akin to burning gasoline but because of the piercing beeping noise that bounced around in the air. It came out of nowhere and Craig wondered if someone else had seen the meteorite come crashing through the clouds and had also got pulled out to search with interest. He hoped not, dealing with people this late was not something he intended to do. Than again, Craig couldn't think of something that someone would have that made that sound. Frowning at the absense of answers to his recently unearthed questions, he continued to walk forwards, albeit slower. He took out his silver flashlight for two reasons; this thing was made of hard metal, he could whack someone over their stupid head if he had to and because the sun was finally ending its decent behind the horizon, meaning dark times ahead, literally.

Coming up to a clearing, he gingerly stepped around loose rubble and scorched patches of grass before stopping in front of a shallow pit where the source of the beeping lay. It took his breath away, this wasn't some everyday visit from outerly beings that always happened here, this was a crash fucking landing. The entire ship was different too, it didn't look like anything that had came to the small town of South Park before. Turning on his flashlight, he shined it into the obviously damaged compartment which was presumably where the pilot would sit, except, well, whatever was in there wasn't there anymore. It was ovalish in shape and had faint smoke drifting in the air around it. Three fins like those on the end of a kids drawing of a rocket pointed from the sides and top of the ship. He wouldn't be lying if he said he would have rather found a hunk of space rock than whatever this was, but it didn't really matter now. Craig could make this cool too, maybe he could take something and keep it as a souvenir? Too occupied with thoughts on what to take, Craig was unaware of the crunching of dead leaves under delicate and hesitant footsteps that came from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 (Tweeks pov)_

The beeping grew louder as he came closer and closer back to his ship. Tweek couldn't help but take careful and deliberate steps as he walked, ever cautious of the unknown landscape. The protruding lumps of wood coming from the earth caused him to be extra aware of where he placed his feet so he didn't trip like the last _three times_ while trying to follow the sound of the shrill, on and off beeping directing him back to his pod. Shifting a stray, low hanging branch Tweek was about to finally get back to his currently useless hunk of metal stuck in the ground but froze in the blink of an eye as soon as he caught sight of someone inspecting his property. Unmoving, it took him a few seconds to comprehend what was happening and before he realised, he had somehow silently activated the miniature ray gun built in for safety precautions in his wristband. It's as if he was moving on autopilot as he crept forward with as little noise as possible, holding his arm out at the potential threat in front him. Almost out of the trees and into the clearing where his ship lay, he prayed to the gods of his lost planet that this would turn out well, even if just a little. Of course that didn't work, it _never_ worked. In his final steps towards the stranger he stepped on _something_ , he had no idea what, and made a surprised "mn!" at his own action. The intruder snapped his head around at the sudden sound and stared wide eyed at Tweek, who kept a lock on his target even with the ever worsening case of the shakes he was getting. _Ugh, curse this flawed body of his!_

Maintaining eye contact, in almost any given situation, was not something Tweek was particularly good at, and thus, quickly began to twitch with how much energy it took to hold himself from just screaming incoherent speech until he passed out from lack of oxygen. It was as if all the life in the forest had gone quite for this moment, the pale moon casting thin slivers of light upon them. The stranger in blue raised one eyebrow along with his hands in an attempt to show surrender. Tweek, with all four of his blue and green pupils, eyed the gray stick in the now possibly peaceful humans hand. Following Tweeks view the human caught what he was staring at and shook it slightly as if asking if this was what he was interested in. Blue slowly went to put the shining, silver stick down but Tweek, confusing it as a threat, tensed once more and yelled in that scratchy voice of his " _Don't move or i'll shoot!",_ which only brought an expression of confusion in the humans face. It finally dawned on the blonde that he and the human spoke completely different languages, which meant he had no idea what Blue would be saying and he wouldn't have a clue what Tweek would be saying either. _Why was this so damn difficult_.

Swiftly digging his free hand into his silky hair, he grit his sharp canines together and raked his mind for a way to somehow better the situation, but to no avail. His eyes went straight for Blues arm as he once again tried to lower the stick. This time Tweek watched skeptically as Blue securely placed it on the blackish grass, the human keeping direct eye contact the whole time as if trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to try anything stupid. _Now that that was out of the way._ Blue straightened back up and Tweek finally took in what the other looked like. He was human, obviously, with lightly tanned skin and light, grayish blue eyes and black hair. Everything he wore was what gave him his temporary name, blue, the only other color that stood out against it was the pale yellow on his hat.

They continued just staring at each other doing nothing in the dead of night until Tweek dragged his hand from his yellow hair down to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out an unintelligible string of low grumbles of how hopeless this was. Letting his arm posed to attack drop to his side, he moped back to his ship, his limbs loosely swaying as he walked. His stance seemed uncaring but his tufted ears were tilted backwards, keeping a close metaphorical eye on the human still standing dumbfounded behind him. Tweek waved his arms in the air to clear the remaining smoke still hanging around before slouching over the side of the ship, rummaging through his little compartments under the steering mechanism, his mind subconsciously going over every trinket he found. Pausing, he went back to a certain item that might deem itself useful. If what Tweek knew about this held true and if he correctly recalled how to use it this thing might just solve there speech problems! He did a quick check over his shoulder to make sure Blue was still standing there, which he was. Tweek watched the others cheeks darken in color at being caught staring. _Humans are weird._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 (Craig's pov)_

The aliens appearance was. . . unexpected? They were definitely the most human like alien he had ever seen land here in the secluded mountain town he called his home. He stood a few inches taller than Craig and while holding some prominent humanish qualities, he also held some more animal like features. Of course, those things weren't really like any animals that lived on Earth by any means but it also wasn't anything Craig would call human. Tall golden hair grew around long ears and perfectly sculpted his face, which if Craig learned anything from that staring contest, had _four fucking eyes_. Wait, perfectly? Nevermind. Craig could only guess that along with his sharp nails it would only fit to have some equally sharp teeth, maybe fangs? And to top off his facial features a shiny crown that looked straight out of a story book idly floated above his head. He wore this weird, half poncho thing that might have been a cape if Craig hadn't thought of it as some poncho shit first. A long skinny tail poked out from under the half assed cape thing that had a big tuft of leaf like strands of fur at the end, the rope part having only small bits of pointy fur that resembled small needles. Craig wondered if it was used as a defence or as a way to attack, whichever one it was he made sure there was a good few steps of distance between them.

He was about to start searching as to why the alien wasn't wearing anything on their feet but before he could said alien peeked over their shoulder to what Craig could only assume was to see if he was still there. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment at being caught staring and quickly averted his eyes to the ground. In his peripheral vision Craig could just make out the face of the other still looking at him before slowly turning back to whatever he was doing. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy, blue sweater and shuffled over as quietly as he possibly could. The other didn't snap his attention to him like he had done before with the flashlight, but now Craig could see his twitching ears posed towards him, listening to his every step. _Well, scratch off trying to escape this._

Craig was going to try and crane his neck over the aliens shoulder to see what he was doing but right before he saw, the one he was looking over suddenly swung around to face him. They were both startled, although Craig resided to keeping his surprise internal while the alien looked like he was having a heart attack. Strangling out some incomprehensible sounds and supposed words, with wide eyes, the alien took a 5 second breather before holding a strange bracelet up in front of him. It's a silvery shade of orange tinted gray with a slot containing some kind of crystal. No matter what way he looked at it, the gem was somehow constantly shifting from color to color as if it itself didn't know what it wanted to be, although a sharp contrast between red and blue seemed to be its favorite.

Eyes finally focusing on the aliens face, Craig waited for some sort of prompt on what to do, was he supposed to put it on? Raising an eyebrow in question, the bracelet was eventually removed from in front of his face, the other seemingly satisfied with Craigs inspection of the piece of jewelry. The alien picked at the edge of the gem implanted in the silver with the thin nail of his index finger until it popped out, landing in the palm of his hand. His hand had twitched when the crystal landed in his fingers as if getting what he wanted had surprised him. A wave of self pride and confidence flashed in the others mismatched eyes before swiftly turning back into the look of worry and anxiousness Craig had become accustomed to. _What was he so afraid of?_ While Craig wouldn't deny his own ability to put up a fight, the alien actually had muscle to him, he wasn't just some tall kid with lanky arms. He had those cat like claws and sharp teeth and on top of it all Craig couldn't forget that he had an actual weapon with him as well. Whatever that wristband of his was.

Craig watched him absentmindedly twirl the multicolored rock in between his fingers as he stared off into the woods, thinking. The alien suddenly swerved their head around to look at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat as they locked eyes. Their eyes shined with something akin to curiosity and but also this overwhelming nervousness that seemed to make its way into Craigs head. It's as if he felt what the other was going through. Craig felt the mixed feeling of being scared and unsure yet with this underline of intrigue all at the same time seep its way into him as he held the others gaze. The others eyes fluttered shut for a fraction of a second and when they opened again there was a new look of determination and an overall calm in them. Craig wondered if that momentary feelings exchange was a two way ticket.


End file.
